


Someday Soon

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Fake People, M/M, Marriage, Slight Humor, talk of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dean went into Sam's "alter ego's" house with a Wincest twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 15 The French Mistake

Fake-Sam's mansion was fucking huge. It made Dean want to see his own home. He looked at the couch and flopped, face first, onto the cushions. He sighed in delight.

"You have a great taste in couches, I'll tell you that. This is better than any bed I've slept on in the last five years."

Dean waited for the witty remark, but it was silent. Not even a footstep. Sam didn't get kidnapped did he? I bet that Misha guy abducted him. 

Dean shot up and scanned the room, relaxing when his eyes landed on Sam, still alive and well. He furrowed his eyebrows at his brothers expression.

"Sam?" 

Sam stood still, staring at a picture with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Dean stood and moved to stand next to Sam, glancing at the picture. It made him stop in his tracks.

It was him and Sam, or fake him and Sam, standing in front of a priest with their hands clasped and eyes on each other. Dean's mouth hung wide open 

"That's-"

"I know." Sam stroked his thumb over fake him. "They look happy."

"They do."

"Do you think... that could be us? Ever?"

Dean's head snapped up to look at his brother. Sam was pointedly not looking at him.

"You want to get married?"

Sam glanced at him with nervousness in his eyes. "Well... yeah. I mean, we live in our pockets anyway. It wouldn't be that much different. It would just be... official." 

Dean looked at the picture again. Sam was right, they did look happy. They looked like the whole world was right in front of them. They stared at each other like he and Sam stared at each other. He took he picture frame from his brothers hands and wrapped him in a hug.

"We could. Someday."


End file.
